iSense
by NeoNails
Summary: 5 100-word drabbles on the 5 senses. Sight, Smell, Sound, Touch, and Taste, and everyone of them Seddie. :


So, I'm taking this film class, and because I get bored easily and the class happens to be about 2 1/2 hours long (super fun), you guys get drabbles!!!

....Seriously, this is all I do in this class. Write 100-word drabbles for different fandoms. I need a new hobby.

As far as I know, they're all 100 words each, which was a pain in the ass at some points. None of these are really along any iCarly timeline, and I guess if you want you could argue they're future or AU or something. Only the last one involves a blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to iKiss, but it's hardly important.

$4$

_I don't know why I gave you my heart  
'Cuz sometimes it feels so wrong  
But in spite of all this weather I know why we are together  
And I swear right now I'm right where I belong_

- "Right Where I Belong," by 3 Doors Down

* * *

**Sight.**

He liked her eyes best.

She was gorgeous, all tiny with almost surprising curves and lean limbs. She looked like a perfect angel (even though she wasn't) with curly blonde hair and a great smile and melodious laugh.

But it was her eyes that got him every time.

His eyes were boring- just dark and brown like anybody else. But her eyes were clear and blue and sharp and it didn't matter if she was about to rip into a piece of bacon or about to rip into a football player, her eyes were _always_ beautiful.

And he loved them.

* * *

**Smell.**

Sam wasn't a particularly tactile person by nature, but there was just something about Freddie.

It first happened around Christmas, when he bought her this totally beast present (tickets to a UFC cage match) and she was so pumped she… hugged him.

It was innocent but jarring. She hadn't expected to enjoy the hug (but she so did).

He smelled good. It was creepy to admit (yet totally true) but he smelled _awesome_- all clean and a little musky, like clean clothes and springtime and boy and… she didn't want to let go.

She still wanted to hug him.

Shit.

* * *

**Sound.**

Sam stumbled in around 3 A.M., supporting a half-conscious Carly with her. She stopped short, blurry vision focusing on Freddie sitting on the couch. Breaking eye contact, she dragged Carly to her room, depositing her on her bed with a _thud_ and a grumble.

"You shouldn't have gone out tonight."

He was upset with her. She could tell by the timbre of his voice.

She rounded on him, walking until she was inches away. "He dumped her," she said softly, words slightly slurred. "She needed this."

"You're drunk," he said, voice an octave lower than it was before.

She smiled. "So?"

* * *

**Touch.**

She had soft skin.

Freddie's hands were calloused from constantly handling the camera and fiddling with his tech gear, but hers weren't.

It was one of those odd moments that he never noticed until they started dating. Lacing his fingers through hers, thumb brushing the back of her hand.

Something so simple and innocent took on a whole new level of appreciation just because he could finally do it with her.

"Freddork, what are you doing?" She sounded impatient but he knew she was smiling.

He held her hand tighter, skin pressing against skin, and grinned. "I'm holding your hand."

* * *

**Taste.**

She leaned forward, not quite closing the gap between their mouths. "You taste like toothpaste," she whispered, wrinkling her nose adorably. "That's gross."

He moved even closer, nose bumping against hers. "You taste like meatballs," he replied. "_That's_ gross."

"I hate you," she said, bumping his nose back.

"Hate you, too," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

She stopped smiling long enough to press a quick, fleeting kiss to his mouth and then pulled back to grin dumbly at him again. He made a noise of discontent, tugging her closer for a real kiss.

Because that's how they were.

$4$

For some very obvious reasons, the last one is my favorite, though they all have their merit to me. If I feel like it (though there's no guarantees to that one), I may expand on **Sound** because while I had this perfect picture in my mind, I feel like I wasn't able to get as much of it out as I wanted to in 100 words.

Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
